


Extraction...!

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Inception - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilphère was no enchanter, but there were other means of accessing the mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraction...!

Sanadhìl paused thoughtfully as he saw her to the door.

“If I do learn anything of use with this business, I’m certain you can find some way of extracting it.”

“Of course…!” She’d smiled, and since then, she’d been giving the matter heavy consideration. It seemed he had thought of something, but he couldn’t tell her without compromising the situation.

Ilphère was no enchanter, but there were other means of accessing the mind. Her smile widened, her countenance becoming more animated as she the considered the possibilities of her craft…

Sanadhìl watched her go, hoping his trust was not misplaced.

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
